


I Know A Place We Can Go

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: In Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu is a legend. In Toronto, he can be just Yuzu. It has its perks.





	I Know A Place We Can Go

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 5th, 2019 was _false identity_.

Yuzuru loves skating in Japan. _Being_ in Japan, not so much. He cannot walk down the street unrecognized. It's like he has this 'identity', this persona to live up to - Yuzuru Hanyu, two-time Olympic champion, quasi god. It feels fake.

For that, he loves Toronto. There, he can be just Yuzu. He can fall in practice without landing in the newspaper. He can sit in a cafe laughing at Javi's jokes. He can, when he's feeling particularly reckless, press his lips to Javi's neck as they ride the subway home. He feels like he can be himself - free and real.


End file.
